


Trials

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Possession, Deepthroat, Other, Possession, Sharing a Body, Underage - Freeform, alien - Freeform, insect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: A novice Trekatan is given a body. A little young for Kluntun but he does it anyway.





	Trials

Everything they did lead to this. Kluntun’s mandibles are barely rigid from the anxiety he is feeling.

“Are you ready?”

Kluntun nodded at the room speaker at the corner.

Kluntun looked at the creature in front of him. It was a human kid, probably a victim of raiding a refugee ship. From their Xenology class, this kid is a human male and no older than 9. The kid was shaking and a clear liquid is leaking in his eyes. Kluntun knew what it was. The kid was scared as well. He doesn’t know if this would make him less afraid or pitiful of the kid. Nevertheless, any choice he would make ends in one thing and that him inside that mound of soft flesh.

Kluntun crawled towards the kid and wrapped him with his long carapaced body. This is the technique the elders taught him. Wrap around your victim and squeeze the air from their ‘lungs’. When they whimper, their apparatus for eating would open up. That’s when you lean back and force yourself down your victim’s throat.

The kid’s mouth was a tight space to be in. It squashed Kluntun’s head in all directions. Aside from being tight, the flesh tube was hot and slimy. The wetness of the kid’s innards helped a lot in pushing through his body.

With the last of Kluntun’s body deep within the boy, he released the pheromones stored underneath the carapace of his body. It melted his body while fusing their nervous system into one. His old body might die but he will be reborn again in another, better body.

Kluntun awakened to the same room but everything looked cleaner and brighter. He could feel things in a more specific way. The softness of the chair, the tightness of the nano-ropes and the cold breeze from the oxygen pumps. His mouth that was once two pincers is now soft and wet. A bland sticky liquid coated the inner surface of his mouth. 

Suddenly, a heavy depression pounded in his chest. It was painful and he grew weaker the longer he lets it continue. From within him, a feeling prompted him to gather air in his nose and use it to expand his chest. In an instant, the pain was gone.

“Is this breathing?” Kluntun asked himself.

“Congratulations Agent 234-ABX.”

Kluntun stood at the mention of his name. His new appendage for standing failed him and it sent him falling to the floor. 

“We saw that you are having trouble with the body you are given. A body director will be sent to your location to help you. That is all.”

“F-!” Kluntun was supposed to shout the mention of his glorious Traketa Empire but the lack mandibles to clack severely hindered his actions.


End file.
